


番外3

by Buleonesun



Category: De - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buleonesun/pseuds/Buleonesun
Kudos: 3





	番外3

番外3  
小时候李东海看电视，看到电视上有家庭团聚的画面，就会问院长，自己的爸爸妈妈去哪了。院长的回答每次都是，他也不清楚。  
然而时间久了，东海慢慢长大了，也通过一些阿姨们的讨论知道了，自己当年是被扔在门口的，那时是冬天，幸亏院长每天早上习惯出去晨练，要不他早被冻死在外面了。  
所以，他是被抛弃的。

记得也是一个冬天，东海正在喝着热乎乎的粥。忽然就被一脸兴奋的阿姨拉着就走，手里的粥打翻了，竟然也没有责怪他。  
东拐西拐的走进了一间整洁的房间，东海记得这是院长的办公室，只有认领孩子在这里签合同的时候，才会使用。而现在，坐在沙发上有一对少许上了年纪的夫妻，妻子穿着华丽，仪态很是端庄，看见东海进来，就很温暖的笑着对他说：“你好呀。”东海腼腆的笑了笑，以作回应。而一旁的男人一身黑色，眼神本是凶狠，再看见东海的一瞬间温柔了下来，什么也没说。  
东海也不知道，他们在聊什么，只是望着那女人手上戴着的首饰，闪出亮闪闪的光，让他移不开双眼。  
最后，他被抱上了一辆黑色的轿车，并且车的前后都跟着三四辆黑车，声势显得很是浩大。

“东海呀，以后我们就是你的新爸爸妈妈了，你还有一个哥哥，叫李赫宰。我们以后就生活在一起了，好吗？”女人握着他的手，声音很小很温柔。  
东海点点头，心里有些开心，我也是有爸爸妈妈的人了。

“到家了。”  
映入东海眼里是一幢很大很大的别墅，而且还有很大的花园在前面，各种样式的花朵绽放的很是漂亮。围着白色围裙的女仆浇着水，在他们经过时，都低头鞠躬。  
房子里面有旋转的华丽扶梯，东海被拉着上去，到了一扇古铜色的门前，告诉他这是他的房间。  
有些拘谨的坐在床的一角，东海莫名很害怕，因为他从来都没有见过这么大的房间，而且还属于他自己。在孤儿院，每天好多小朋友挤在一张大炕上，抢夺那几张破了的被子。已经是他习惯的生活了。

接下来的几周，东海都被细心的照料着，望着温柔对他的父母，其实一直在期待一个人，就是他所谓的哥哥，李赫宰。  
但他一直没有出现。

有一天晚上，东海躺在床上看书，忽然窗前闪过一道白色的光束，不过一会楼下的大厅就传来摔破东西的声音。很剧烈，而且还有争执的对吵。  
东海悄悄的打开房门，走了出去，趴在栏杆上往下看。  
一个穿着一身潮牌，跟自己差不多大的男孩子正在举着花瓶，重重的砸到地上。“砰”一声，声音太大，吓得东海打了一个哆嗦。  
“李赫宰！你给我住手！”发怒的语气，应该是父亲。  
但东海忽地开始仔细的看向那个男孩，原来他就是李赫宰。长得特别的好看，但不是阴柔的美，而是说不上来的阳刚美。气场也很强大。  
这个时候，李赫宰好像感受到有人看向自己，于是抬头忽地对视上了东海的眼睛。  
那一瞬间，东海不知道，那一眼，他的心猛地一震，猛地酥麻。只是他太小了，不知道那是心动的感觉。

“好，他不走也可以，把他放去训练营去，让他当我的贴身保镖。”李赫宰默默收回视线，语气忽然很冷静。跟刚才暴躁的行为简直判若两人。  
于是，可能还是自知理亏，没跟亲生儿子商量就擅自领会的原因。夫妻俩妥协了，东海从那时就开始经历严格的训练。

几年后，李东海就开始每天跟随李赫宰。  
但是他太傻了，或许也是不敢往那方面想。  
有时李赫宰洗着澡，会忽然给他发短信，让他拿浴巾进来，东海就会乖乖的从自己房间走过去，把浴室门打开，准备不抬头，放下就走。谁知道，看见完好的浴巾摆在那里。  
疑惑的望向李赫宰，对方裸着全身，水珠顺着他精瘦的身体流下，李东海看的有些发蒙。  
“刚好两条，过来一起洗。”李赫宰边说边过来要帮他解开衣服，东海不敢说啥，就自己迅速的解开了。等到一起赤裸的站在喷头下，才觉得有些奇怪。  
“你害羞啥，两个大老爷们的，互相搓搓背也很正常啊。”李赫宰看出来了，于是嘲笑他的拘谨。  
东海信以为真，就开始不藏着掖着开始洗澡，完全没有注意到一旁人直勾勾的眼神。

而李赫宰严重的洁癖他自然也不知。  
每次李东海吃着什么，咬一半，李赫宰就顺势叼走，当什么也没发生般熟练的嚼着。

衣服什么的，也是很奇怪。明明自己就那么几件便服，他有一整个房间的衣服。李赫宰偏要穿他的，还要东海不能穿自己的，把自己的房间钥匙给他，让他随便进出。  
而整个别墅里，只有东海有。他也不自知。

后来，东海的生活里又多了一个人。  
有一天，东海在给李赫宰买咖啡，等待的时候，看见一个身着深色大衣，显得很有气质的男子，在离开座位时，掉下来一个钱包。东海准备叫住他，结果他走得很快，打着电话，等东海拿着钱包追出去的时候，看见他已经上了一辆轿车，离开了。  
于是看了看里面的东西，有很多卡，非常多。而且不止一张黑卡，瞬间让东海重视起来。  
并没有发现身份证，而是一张明信片，上面写着R集团CEO，郑允浩。R集团他是知道的，一直好像是赫宰家有些产业的死对头。虽然是死对头，但望着钱包里夹着的有些年纪的合影照，东海默默拨打了电话过去。

于是，就这样，东海拥有了第一个朋友。  
因为是和去世的母亲很珍贵的合影，郑允浩对他很是感激。问道东海职业时，东海说是H集团的保镖。郑允浩有些愣了一下，犹豫半天说：“我还是很了解的。”  
东海以为是竞争的了解。淡淡一笑。

后来，有一次。接李赫宰放学时，郑允浩不知为何突然现身，走了过来说：“好巧。”  
东海也很诧异，笑着问“你怎么路过呀。”  
“我在附近开会呢，没想到碰上你了。”现实情况却是，跟了一路的车，郑允浩都快累死了。  
“嗯。我在等我家少爷呢，所以没法陪你。”  
“没事，我陪你一起等，他出来，我就走。”郑允浩说着，凑近了一些，望着东海好看的嘴唇，忍住想吻下去的冲动。  
“好。”东海也没多想，点头答应，然后递给一旁的人一支烟，郑允浩熟练的接过，点火，吐出一圈圈的烟圈，让东海看。  
东海也不服输，也开始吐圈。两个人嘻嘻笑笑，让过路的家长投来害怕的眼神。  
而这时，李赫宰如往常一样第一个冲出来，刚好看见这一幕。看了一会，他转身又进了校门，给东海发短信说，留校了，晚上九点再过来。

从这之后，李赫宰的身边忽然多了很多漂亮的女孩，而且李赫宰都会让东海帮自己跑腿买礼物，送给她们。  
东海很听话的招办，但每一次，把礼物递给李赫宰的时候，李赫宰的眼神冰凉的可怕。

后来李赫宰开始去夜店了，越来越嚣张起来。东海劝不住，只能全程盯着，看着李赫宰吻遍无数个不同的女孩，在一旁默默的抽着烟。最终的结尾，都是自己把女孩送回家，然后扛着少爷回到房间。日复一日，而东海不明白，为什么李赫宰变成了这样，父母因为公司的事情常年海外，自己也管不住，只能每晚望着睡着的他，给他盖好被子，悄悄的掩住房门出去，叮嘱厨师明早的饭清淡点。

又是一晚，换了一家夜店。望着李赫宰在抽着烟冲他笑时，李东海顿住了手里的动作，默默的扔掉在地上，踩灭。  
叮嘱了一旁的保镖，东海走向卫生间，肚子里莫名一肚子的火，他对李赫宰是真的没有办法。连他抽烟自己都没资格说，况且他也明白，己所不欲勿施于人的道理。  
可是，他只想李赫宰不要变，现在的他，让东海陌生。  
肩膀忽然被人拍住，“东海。”郑允浩惊喜的声音，让李东海压下去了心里的火，笑着说：“是缘分啊看来。”

被邀去卡座，东海拒绝了，望着背对着自己喝着酒的李赫宰，内心又有些烦躁起来。  
“东海。”一直说着什么的郑允浩叫了他一声，忽然沉默。  
这时东海才转移视线，看向眼前的人。暗暗的灯光，让本富有轮廓的脸，更加深邃起来。  
“抱歉，你刚说什么”东海不好意思的挑了下眉毛。  
只见郑允浩的唇一开一合，喧闹的音乐再次充斥了李东海的耳朵。  
正准备再问一遍，却感受到了唇上淡淡的一吻，很浅一划，像是没有一般。  
耳边是郑允浩淡淡的声音：“我说，我要吻你了。”


End file.
